A Dangerous Kiss?
by KidHeart4
Summary: Lis is finding her emotions for Duke to be stronger than ever. Yet does her feel the same way? Then what happens when the two accidently share a kiss? Will love find a way through this, or is Lis's dreams to be shattered as she lives this dangerous moment


-1A Dangerous Kiss?

By: KidHeart4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks or any of their characters. I do own Lis though, for she is one of my own created characters. This is the second story to my Mighty Ducks series.

It had started out as a peaceful morning. For once I hadn't awoken to alarms or troublesome intruders as I had been accustomed to in the past. I simply slipped out of bed and pulled on my denim jeans. For some reason forgetting a shirt for now and stepping out and into the hallway. Then I headed towards the galley for some breakfast.

I had just about made it when I noticed something on my arm. The mark that were just slightly darker than my smoothed feathers. The scars that I had received as a price for my life as a thief were showing all up my arms and across my chest, as well as down my stomach and back. Knowing full well that the marks were also placed upon my legs in various spots. Though none of these stories I was willing to tell anyone, including the young teammates that I now lived with.

So without another step, I turned back around and headed hastily toward my room. Hoping to get there and grab a shirt before anyone saw me. While I remembered never having this problem in my old life. Anyone I had lived with was used to the markings from blades and bullets. However, I knew a certain young girl who would have been afraid of the scars, and the stories behind them.

The girl I failed to avoid now as she stepped out of her bedroom now. Dressed in black jeans, white turtle neck, and a team jersey. With a small, silver cross clasped around her neck. Her hands reaching up as she stretched a little. Her fingers trying to grasp an invisible bar above her as she yawned sleepily. Then one hand fell down to rub the sleep out of her eyes. This entire moment was just too cute to keep from smiling at. Until she turned my way that is. Waving to me a little when she saw me in front of her.

I had to think of something fast to distract her from my scratches and marks, or she would be concerned. Lis had already shown some feeling towards me, as much as she tried to hide it, and would have been troubled by them if she saw. She had shown me that when we had met. I couldn't concern her with old injuries that she couldn't help with. So I had to think quickly.

"Good morn-"

Before the young girl could finish, I had thought back to my own realization. Lis had feelings for me, and any girl with her first crush would be flustered around the guy she liked. So I hoped. With that I quickened my pace and slipped behind her. Resting a gentle hand on her shoulder and leaning just slightly towards her as I smiled a charming smile towards her. Drawing her attention to my face, and not my scars.

"Good mornin' sweetheart," I said smoothly.

Just as I had hoped, Lis grew very aware of the fact that I was shirtless as I stood beside her. She searched for a reply in vain. I couldn't help but smile more when I realized just how young her heart truly was. She'd never had these type of feelings before, and she wasn't sure how to express them. I could even feel the slight trembling of her shoulder beneath my hand. While her usually pale face was colored with a deep crimson.

I almost forgot why I was beside her in the first place. Becoming lost in entangled emotions of my very own perhaps. For I didn't want to step away until I noticed another scar. One that was scared on my wrist as it rested against her shoulder blade. If she turned towards me, she would see many marks like that. I didn't want to trouble her with my dark memories. So I reluctantly pulled away from her and went towards my room. Finding a jersey of my own to wear. Mine was mostly black to her mostly burgundy one.

Once I was fully clothed, I stepped out into the hallway. Finding that she had just finally begun to walk towards the galley again. Heading towards the other.

"Wait up Lis!" I called to her.

The young girl stopped and turned towards me. Still blushing slightly as she waited for me to catch up with her. Smiling welcomingly as she looked to me. I couldn't help but smile back at her as I finally caught up with her. Perhaps it was more than a distraction that I wanted to be near her now. Was I falling for her in return? I remembered the feeling of love pushing it's way into my heart when I had seen her crying from her nightmares before. Yet was it that real? I thought I had given up that hope long ago, when I had become a thief.

Yet I wasn't an outlaw anymore. Perhaps there were some dreams and wishes for emotions such as love and compassion. Though was it too late for me? I really didn't know what to think.

I was now walking beside Duke when he took me by the hand. It happened so quickly that I hadn't had time to step away. So far I had fought so hard to hide how I felt for Duke; but keeping from blushing when ever he touched me was another battle.

"Ya alright Lis?" I heard him ask me cheerfully beside me.

I nodded quietly before finding my voice, "Yes...I'm fine."

However, deep down my heart was dying inside. It's feelings hushed to silence, and it's desires shoved aside. For I had my doubts that Duke would love a human girl such as myself. Why would he be interested in me?

Soon we were at the breakfast table and I took a seat beside Nosedive. While Duke sat on the other side of me. There were waffles set at the center of the table, and everyone was taking their fill. While we also talked cheerfully and laughed as a group of friends should. The family we were growing to be now. We didn't really have much choice but to live together, so it made sense to act like a family of some sort.

The rest of that day went on just as peacefully it seemed. Until I decided to step outside for a little while. For I had wanted to be in the sun for a little while.

Though as I stepped out of the building, I could tell that I wasn't wanted. For I met the eyes of humans across the street. A group of teenagers that I hadn't seen during the hockey games had been standing there. They didn't seem very happy to see me at all. Their eyes were filled with disgust and questions as they glared at me. As though I were a traitor. While my mind screamed the same to them. For what I remembered of humans, was that they had left me out to die. Forcing me to leave the very planet. How could I be blamed for wanting just a little friendship in my life. My heart begged for the love that those in the team provided for me. The love of a new family. A family I felt that I could trust.

"You don't belong out here duck girl!" One of the female teens hissed with spitting eyes of ember.

I only looked at them confused. These harsh looks came to me only for loving those different from myself. Was I not supposed to accept the ones that had accepted me? Perhaps I was an alien even on Earth, as well as Puck World.

"Why do you love those aliens so much? Are humans not good enough for you?" A blond male asked me bitterly.

"It-it's not-"

"It's not what? You're a traitor to our kind," the girl told me harshly.

I looked to her in bewilderment, "They've saved all of this city. The humans here love them. They see them as heroes. Why can't I?"

"They don't run away to live with them. Humans know not to mix with them though, except you anyway."

I couldn't help but glare at them now, "They can save our lives, but we can't treat them as friends?! Are humans really that cold hearted?! If so, I don't want anything to do with them!"

"Yet you don't have a choice, or did you not notice that you are the same as we are?"

I looked at them in disbelief. After I had been put through, they could dare say that they were the same. They wouldn't help me; but the team did. They took me in when humans chased me out of their world. Dive, Wing, and Canard had welcomed me with open arms, despite the problems they received from their own friends on Puck World.

"You're right, we are the same race; but I would never sink as low as you have!"

"But you would betray us, which is sinking even lower," the blond spat coldly, "traitor!"

"I'm not a traitor!" I finally shouted, losing my temper.

A moment later I was stepping away from them. Unsure of where to go, and somehow I found myself up on the roof of the Pond. Trying to escape their cruel laughter and harsh words. While tears swelled up in my eyes. For I wasn't able to hold them back anymore. Was it truly wrong to live with the only ones that had shown me kindness and friendship? Was I a traitor for living with them? My head ached and my heart tore into pieces.

Before I knew it, the sun had begun to set. Leaving me in the shadows of a cooling night. Still curled up as I tried hard not to cry. Yet it was a useless attempt.

I had gone searching for Lis, concerned when she hadn't been in the Pond. Nor did she have her com on. So I had begun to worry if something had happened to her. That's when I found her on the roof of the Pond. Finding her curled up as sat there all alone.

I watched Lis from the edge of the roof now. She was sitting by herself, hugging her knees to her chest and burring her face into her arms. I could tell by her trembling form that she was crying. I was concerned, so I walked over to her and sat down beside her and rubbed her back gently. She looked up at me startled when she felt me touch her.

"Duke?!" She exclaimed through her quivering lips.

"Hey sweetheart, ya alright?" I asked her gently.

"I'm fine, I just, needed to be alone," she said shakily as she turned away from me.

"Do ya want me ta leave?" I questioned, a bit hurt.

She looked back at me now, as though startled. Shaking her head in a desperate way. While she turned back to me and grabbed for my hand as I rested it near her. I could even feel my own body jolt just slightly, startled by her sudden touch.

"Why are ya cryin'?" I finally managed to enquire.

"I never wanted to come back here," she told me as she pulled away now and pulled her knees back up against her chest.

"Why not? This is your home planet isn't it?"

When Lis told me her answer, I was stunned speechless. She told me of how she lived alone, and what the other humans had said to her earlier that day. How they saw her as a traitor for simply wanting what everyone desired. Treating her cruelly for finding an answer to her prayers.

"Lis, I...I'm sorry, Angel," I said as I looked down at her sympathetically, "Why didn't ya come an' tell us? Ya can't force yourself ta be alone all the time. It isn't good for ya. We all care about ya sweetheart, an' we don't want ta see ya in pain. You're our friend."

"I didn't want to burden all of you with my problems. I've already received so much kindness from all of you, I would sound so weak and pathetic if I came to you with every problem I have."

I sighed as I looked at her. While I gently wrapped an arm around her back and shoulders. Pulling her close to me as I gazed at her.

"Lis, you're not a burden on us. If ya feel alone or hurt, ya can always count on us. We're not gonna throw ya out on ta the streets for bein' a little scared. We know how strong ya really are; but ya can't be brave all the time. No one can hon'."

"Duke...I don't remember a lot of my past; but I do know that I was alone. I don't want that anymore. I'm so scared that I'll mess up again. What ever I did...I'm sorry..." she sobbed into her arms, "What ever I did to make others hate me, I'm sorry..."

"Does that mean ya want ta leave us ta be like the humans that called ya a traitor? If so, then that is messin' up! Why would ya abandon your true friends jus' because someone else tells ya it's a good thing?! If so then you're givin' ta those that have hurt ya before an' will only hurt ya again!"

She looked up at me again. Crying as she did and shaking her head.

"I don't want to be like them. I don't want to leave the team. I love all of you!" She wept.

With that Lis pulled herself closer to me. Hugging me for a few moments as she tried to stop crying. Yet it was in vain, for I could still feel her trembling as I held her in return. My useless attempt to end her tears.

"I love you all so much!" She wept, "I don't want to lose any of you! I just don't want to mess up again. I'm so used to getting comfortable around others and then getting thrown out again and again. All I know is fear!"

I shook my head now as I hugged her just slightly tighter, "That isn't true. Ya know a lot more than how ta be afraid. You've proven that before, an' you're showin' me that at this very moment. If all ya knew was fear, then ya wouldn't be here now. You'd be out on the streets again, runnin' away. Ya wouldn't let anyone near ya; an' ya wouldn't allow yourself ta love anyone at all. You'd be too scared. Right now ya jus' think you're afraid; but you're still young Lis. You're nervous, an' you're in a new world of friends that you're not used to. It jus' takes time angel. No one expects ya ta get used ta this right away; but we hope ta help ya as much as we can."

"Duke..." I heard her say softly now.

It seemed as though she had finally begun to believe me. Though she was still very afraid, she wasn't pulling away either. She wanted to be with us. She longed to be with those who cared about her, and we wanted to be her friends. We wanted to help her to know that she wasn't alone anymore.

"You're not alone anymore Lisbeth," I told her gently as I hugged her tight, "We're gonna take care of ya. I promise ya."

When I pulled away finally, I saw that she wasn't crying anymore. Though she still looked uncertain now as she looked up at me. It was as though she wanted to tell me something. Was she trying to tell me what I already knew? The feelings she had locked away perhaps?

Yet soon she looked away, with a hurt expression spreading over her face.

"What's wrong Lis?" I asked her gently, hiding the confusion in my voice.

I didn't want him to laugh at me, but the truth of my hurt expression was that I secretly had a crush on Duke. Though I knew I shouldn't act upon those feelings. For I knew that I probably wasn't what Duke desired. I was a human teenager. While he was a grown man, and most likely desired a full grown woman. Someone that could make him happy.

"Lis? What is it sweetheart?" He enquired again.

Yet I couldn't find an answer for him. Not without revealing how I truly felt for him. Knowing this, my heart ached with emotions.

I wasn't sure why Lis felt as though she had to hide from me; but I couldn't really tell her how I felt either. I knew that young girls got crushes now and then, but what I hoped from Lis was more than a brief feeling. It caused me to hurt and worry over her. Something I hadn't felt from anyone in a long time. Yet how could I expect such an innocent girl to love a thief in return? How could I ask that of her?

However, I couldn't leave her looking so hurt and confused; and I found myself wrapping my arms around her to comfort her as I spoke, "It'll be okay, Sweetheart."

"I thought I had found someone," I heard her say in an injured tone suddenly, as though the words had slipped out without meaning to.

I felt my heart stop for a moment, and I glanced down into her tearful eyes. Was she trying to say what I had hoped she was?

"Who?" I heard myself ask without any thought given into the question.

She paused; but instead of answering me, she pulled away from me and ran to the ladder.

I stood up quickly to try and catch her. Though it was no use. She was already standing at the ladder.

She looked back at me briefly, and the tears in her eyes were breaking my heart. Yet then she turned her back on me and climbed down from the roof, leaving me confused and hurt. Almost heartbroken. For the truth was, during our short time on Earth, I had fallen in love with her.

I was alone in my room, sobbing into my pillow. My heart aching in confusion and longing. I knew very well that Duke was a grown man with his own desires. Yet I couldn't force back how I felt. I always felt so comfortable around him, and I never had to be afraid when he was near by. Yet I couldn't ever tell him how much I cared for him in return.

That's when I heard yelling out in the main room. I quickly got up and ran outside to see the others fighting someone. There I found Dragonus and his henchmen! They had teleported into our home, for Tanya hadn't finished installing our security systems yet.

I immediately changed to my battle gear and faced the lizards. Ready to defend our home. Until I noticed that some of our teammates were missing. Mallory, Tanya, and Grin were gone. Were they not aware of the danger and were else where? Something told me that wasn't it.

"Where are the others?!" I questioned worriedly.

Nosedive looked to me with the answer, "These jerks put a spell on them. They're trapped somewhere!"

"A spell?"

Wildwing nodded with a concerned expression spread over him. Even with the mask we knew that he was worried.

"Now," Dragonus sneered, "Who will join the others next?"

Duke stepped up, standing between the lizards and me. His saber was drawn as he stood bravely. Yet why not defend our leader? Why would he protect me?

"Either one of you could go next," Wraith spoke to Duke, "But in time we'll have you all."

Duke glared at him, "Let our friends go!"

The lizards ignored him and turned to Nosedive. My teenage friend didn't seem scared at all. Yet I could tell that Wildwing was afraid for his younger brother. He had already lost his best friend, he couldn't lose his sibling as well.

"How do we stop them?" I asked the remaining fighters of our side.

"You can't stop us child!" Dragonus laughed.

Duke looked over his shoulder at me now, smiling as he spoke, "We'll get them back. Don't worry Lis."

"So sure of yourself huh?" Chameleon budded in with a little snicker of his own.

Duke glared at the shape-shifting lizard.

"Now, why don't we rid ourselves of the leader next?" Wraith enquired in his ghostly tone.

Just then a eerie glow of blue and yellow shot out from his staff. Shooting out, towards Wildwing.

"No way jerkasaur!" Nosedive yelled out as he jumped in the way.

"Nosedive no!" His older brother cried as he grabbed his arm to pull him back.

Yet the light overwhelmed them both; and in seconds they were gone! As though they hadn't been standing there at all!

"Wildwing! Nosedive!" I screamed in horror as they disappeared before my very eyes.

I tried to run past Duke to get to where they had been. Yet Duke blocked my way and held me back.

"No sweetheart, they'll take you with them!" He told me.

"They're gone!" I sobbed as he held me for a moment, "Our friends! I couldn't do anything to save them!"

"Calm down Lis. We'll get them back," he tried to assure me.

"Don't worry human, you'll see them all again soon enough. You will be joining them very shortly. I'll even allow you to be next if you wish," Dragonus jested.

"No!" Duke yelled as he ran in front of me and stood with his saber drawn.

"You can't protect her for long boy!" Dragonus laughed coldly.

"Ya wanna bet?!" Duke snapped, "You're not takin' her too!"

"Then you can go before her," Wraith said as held up his staff.

With that a light came from the middle of the room. Then something shot out and wrapped it's self around Duke's leg. While it began to pull him towards the light.

"Duke!" I screamed as he fell and started to be pulled more.

Before he went too far, I jumped down and grabbed his hand. He looked at me surprised when I was actually strong enough to pull him back a little.

"Lis?!" He exclaimed.

"I won't let go Duke! You're all I've got left!" I cried.

"Lis, ya gotta let go or it'll pull you in wit' me!" Duke shouted.

"I don't want to let go!" I told him.

"Ya have ta Lis! You're our only hope on savin' all of us! Now let go!" He ordered.

"I can't fight alone Duke!"

"Yes ya can, Sweetheart. I know you're scared, but we all have faith in ya! Ya came ta Puck World on your own didn't ya?!"

I nodded as I blinked tears away.

"Then you can do this angel, we know ya can; and I-,"

Duke didn't have enough time to finish. For the pull on him was getting even stronger.

He looked at me as he yelled, "Let go Lis!"

"No Duke, I can't, I-!"

When Lis didn't finish, I noticed tears escaping her beautiful eyes. I'd never known that she had cared for me this much. Had I been wrong in saying that it was a simple crush? I had known that she had hidden some feelings for me; but I had never guessed that they were like this.

"Lis," I thought now while I whispered to her, "please forgive me."

With that I hit her hard, knocking her out so she would release me. Then, just before I was completely pulled in, I sheathed my saber and threw it to her before I was pulled in to the darkness that awaited me through the light that held onto me.

I awoke to find myself all alone not long after that. I was surprised to see that I was still at home. I rubbed the back of my head as I tried to remember what had happened. When I did, I quickly looked around the room fearfully for Duke. All that I found was his saber beside me.

I knelt down as I carefully picked it up and then held the sheathed saber close to me as a single tear escaped my left eye.

"This can't be all I have left, is it?" I wondered sadly.

Then I remembered how Duke had said that I was supposed to save them. Though how could I? I didn't know where to start. Yet, something in my heart and soul told me that I had a chance if I tried. I would never forgive myself if I didn't try.

So finally, I got up with Duke's saber on my shoulder.

That's when Wraith showed up looking for me.

"I thought we'd missed you," he growled.

"Where are my friends?!" I demanded as I drew Duke's saber.

Just then a shock of energy shot through my body from the sword. I screamed as I dropped the weapon and collapsed to my knees.

"Pathetic!" Wraith jested.

"We all have faith in ya, Lis!" Duke's voice echoed in my mind.

I couldn't give up, they were all counting on me, and if I didn't try I'd never forgive myself.

So I forced myself up and once again drew out the golden blade. This time, I withstood the shock as best as I could. Unwilling to let myself fall again.

"So, you want to put up a fight with me, do you?" Wraith growled.

"Let my friends go!" I hissed, allowing my temper to rise a bit.

"Wraith!" I heard Dragonus yell over the communicators. He must have had it on the whole time, "Bring her here, I have a deal to make with her."

"Are you sure, Lord Dragonus? It may not be wise to invite her."

"I wish to test how strong this human child really is. What harm can one pathetic human be?"

"As you wish , My Lord," Wraith replied.

With that the ghostly lizard teleported behind me, far too quickly for me to turn around and jump away, and grabbed me. Then he teleported us to the Raptor. Where I was thrown to the ground before Dragonus. While he sneered at me.

"Well girl, where are your friends now?" He snickered, "They certainly aren't here to save you."

"Let them go!" I ordered as I got up and held Duke's saber threateningly towards him; but he just laughed at me.

"Not unless you can find them and free them from the spell they are trapped within," he told me.

"Where are they?" I growled.

"All but the last one we captured are hidden within the rooms of this ship. The last one however, is slowly being pulled into Dimensional Limbo with your old leader," he informed.

"Duke?!" I heard myself breath fearfully.

"Let him go!" I shouted then with a burning rage growing in my chest.

"Only if you can find where he is hidden," he said.

"I will! I won't let you take them!" I shouted as I left the room while he just laughed after me incredulously, "Search quickly, for you only have one hour!"

10 minutes had gone by before I remembered the homing signals on our coms, and I looked to see if I could find them. I guess someone in Heaven was on my side; for five signals showed up on my com. Though where was the sixth signal? Duke's signal. It wouldn't show up at all.

I decided to get the others out first so that they could help me to find Duke. So I quickly headed to the locked room where the mirror was. I used the saber to cut the door down and then ran inside. There, I found a huge mirror. Inside I could see Mallory and Grin, and my heart jumped happily to see that at least two of my friends were unharmed.

Though now came the hard part. How was I going to get them out?

"Lis!" Mallory called, "You have to be careful when you help us out!"

"Why?" I questioned as I prepared to smash the glass with the blade, "Get back!"

With that I smashed the blade of the saber into the glass. Then as I put my hands out, the glass began to reform.

"Hurry!" I called as I began to help them out one by one.

First Grin came out, then helped Mallory out.

"How did you get here? Weren't you captured too?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Duke knocked me out when I tried to save him. They must have left me for dead or something, because I woke up in the Pond still. Then Wraith came and brought me here. Dragonus told me that I could only get all of you back if I found all of you."

I was telling her and Grin this as we walked. Keeping mind of the time limit. We had four others to find, and time was slipping away.

Fortunately it wasn't long before we found Tanya by herself in another mirror. Again I smashed open an entrance, while Grin helped her out.

Once she was out I started out towards the next room. While they followed.

Though as I turned into the hallway, I heard Tanya ask what was going on. Mallory explained for me.

Soon we found Wing and Dive; and we went through the same process of smashing a mirror and pulling them out. Then Mallory explained again while I ran out of the room. Time was almost up and Duke was still lost somewhere in that ship.

"I've never seen her so focused," I heard Mallory say as I walked ahead of everyone.

I hadn't really told anyone about how I felt for Duke. Though from how I was acting now, I guess it was obvious. They could see how I felt about him. Yet a part of me was still hurting from the fact that Duke didn't, and probably wouldn't ever, know how much I loved him.

We had walked for a while now. Time was almost up. Finally the fear in my heart was taking over inside of me. I guess Mallory had noticed my stress, for she rested a comforting hand on my shoulder as she spoke, "Don't worry Lis, we'll find him."

I nodded with a light smile.

Wildwing had been searching through the rooms with the mask. Yet it took almost the rest of the time we had for our leader to notice a weird energy radiating from one of the rooms. Grin broke down the door, and I ran in before anyone could stop me or warn me to see if it were a trap. I didn't care, I wanted Duke back.

I saw another mirror and quickly smashed it open.

"Duke! Duke, answer me please! Take my hands! Don't let you pull you in! Duke!" I begged as I offered my hands through the opening I had made.

The glass was reforming quickly and I was terrified that Duke may be gone already.

"Duke!" I pleaded desperately, but no answer came to me.

Just then, whips of light struck out towards me. Grabbing at my legs, arms, waist, and neck as they tried to pull me inside of the glass cage.

"Lis!" Nosedive yelled as they shot at the forms of blue and yellow light.

Yet as each one was injured, more came out to take their place. However, I did not pull back my hands. I still reached in with a hope that Duke would take my hands.

"Duke!" I called again as the light tried to pull me in.

Suddenly I felt Grin pulling me away. It was a useless attempt to struggle to get free from him as the bands of light released me and retreated. Escaping back into limbo. Then he continued to pull me away. While I shouted and struggled to get free.

"No! Duke!" I screamed now through tears as I watched the glass seal up.

Then Grin set me back down, while I ran back towards the glass and broke it with my own hands. The shards slashed my arms and cut up my hands. Yet I just didn't care. I refused to believe that Duke was gone.

"Lis no! You'll be taken in with him!" Mallory shouted now as she ran up and pulled me back again, "Duke wouldn't want that! He wants you to be safe!"

Yet I wouldn't budge. I was too scared to pull away. If I did, then Duke would be gone forever.

"Duke please!" I begged.

Finally Wildwing pulled me back again; and I watched in horror as the glass sealed up the entrance I had made twice. My hopes shattered as I watched this and I fell to my knees crying. My heart ached so much, and the tears wouldn't end. I just couldn't believe that he was gone.

"DUKE!"

"Lis..." Wildwing attempted gently with a hand resting on my shoulder.

Just then while I sobbed into my hands, I heard a loud smash. I looked up to find Duke standing before us. Outside of the broken mirror, and a little cut up from the glass as well.

"Hey guys," he greeted with a smile.

Then he looked down at me, "Thank you Lis."

I looked up at Duke. Aware that I was still crying as I gazed up at him. I tried to smile; but I had been so afraid. It took so much not to jump up and throw my arms around him.

Though before he could even come closer, Dragonus spoke in a cruel snicker behind us, "I didn't think you'd find them, but now all of you will be sent to Dimensional Limbo together!"

"No chance Lizard Lips!" Nosedive yelled as everyone began to fight at once.

Once again, I found myself fighting the Chameleon, and he was winning again. Grin took on Wraith, and was soon aided by Duke. Making sure that the spell wouldn't be used again. Mallory took on Siege. Tanya and Nosedive fought some hunter drones. And Wildwing took on Dragonus once again.

I was getting quite a beating, for I was already tired from the struggles from before. Soon enough I was knocked to the ground, and I looked up fearfully before I braised myself for the next hit.

When I looked over to see how Lis was doing my heart jumped fearfully to my throat once I saw her on the ground. Chameleon was towering over her and ready to deliver the hit that would kill the young girl he was fighting.

I quickly shot out grappling hook to swing over to them. Knocking him to the floor before he could strike her again; and forcing him to change back to his usual form. Then I held my saber over him, which Lis had returned before I had gone to fight, and yelled, "If ya ever come near her again, you'll regret it!"

When he left, I turned to Lis. She was looking up at me with fear. Her body was trembling just slightly, and her eyes were swelled with tears.

I bent down slightly as I offered her a hand to help her up while I spoke, "Ya alright, Sweetheart?"

"I'm fine," was all she said as she took my hand.

Then I carefully helped her to her feet. Taking care to handle her gently with her cut up hands and other injuries. While also making sure that she could stand on her own without shaking too much. Once I was sure of this, I gently released her.

Yet instead of walking away, I stayed in front of Duke. I stood there frozen, looking up at him. Though all I could think to say to him was his name.

We then turned to the others when we heard Dragonus yelling. He was forcing us out of his home. Yet he did promise that we'd fight again and that they would win. Then we were transported out of the Raptor, and miles away from it.

The others had turned to Duke and me for a minute. Yet I wasn't looking back. I didn't really notice. For I was trying to calm my heart beat as I still looked at Duke. Wondering if he could hear how loudly it was pounding against my chest. Hoping that he couldn't. Praying that I would break free of this trance I was entangled in as I gazed up at him. Wishing that I could just tell him how much I loved him.

Yet he and I just stood there, unaware that we were drawing closer and closer to one another.

This was unlike me, but yet, it felt so right. I could feel my heart pounding hard against my chest, as though urging me to go ahead and let my emotions out. Emotions that I had tried to keep locked away from her; but I just couldn't. Especially since she had shown that she trusted me, despite my dark past. Was that why I had been drawn to her in the first place? The wanting to be trusted by others? The desire that she was finally letting me have? I was sure of this. This is what I had seen in her all along. The reason I had felt closer to her than anyone else in the team or in my past. For she did give me exactly what I wished for; trust and care.

I then remembered that morning. How I had felt so close to her and at ease. Something I had never felt in my life. I didn't have to hide from her; nor would my heart try to hide away from her.

I felt as though I could finally let out what I felt for him. The love I felt for Duke was stronger than I had ever felt before. Wanting so badly to tell him. Begging to love him. It was what I yearned for. All my life, that I remembered, I was alone. An outcast. Now, had I finally found someone to understand me? I hoped so with all my might. I just wanted to not be alone again. I longed to love him, and be loved by him in return.

Then, before either of us could stop it. Before we realized what was happening to us; he and I were sharing a long, gentle kiss. His arms carefully wrapping around me as my own wrapped around him.

Though as it deepened, I could feel myself pulling him closer to me; and he was pulling me closer as well in a warm embrace.

When the kiss finally ended I looked up at Duke as he smiled at me. I smiled back. Yet it soon faded when my doubts of Duke's feelings in return for my own. I wasn't a grown woman, or even from Puck World for that matter. I was a human teenager, who had been running for most of my life. How could I possibly make him happy? I couldn't ask him to love me in return knowing that.

With that I pulled away from him and began to follow the team, who had begun to start for home. Had they seen what had happened between Duke and me? I hoped they hadn't. I just wanted to get away from Duke and the kiss that lingered on my lips as I still walked further away. Not daring to look back at him.

As I watched her walk away, I couldn't help but wonder what I had done wrong. Had I said something to her before; or could I have possibly hurt her somehow? Was it my past after all? Was my being a thief bothering her now? I didn't know; but I planned on finding out.

Later I was in my room crying into my pillow again. With one hand over my lips. Trying hard to not forget the feeling of what the kiss had been like. My first kiss. For it would be the last kiss Duke would ever give me. Though that though truly did break my heart.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I answered, yet my voice broke on me.

I was surprised when Duke entered my bedroom; and I got up to face him properly. Though I was unable to hide that I had been crying.

"Hey Lis," he greeted very softly before asking me in a serious and hurt tone, "Did I do somethin' wrong?"

I hesitated for a moment, surprised by the question, before I enquired in return, "Why did you kiss me, Duke?"

An injured expression spread over Duke's face when I said that, "Was I not supposed ta kiss ya?"

I didn't know how to answer.

Duke looked at me still; but the look that had spread over him was too much to take as he spoke, "Lis, I don't know why ya pulled away; but if ya don't want me ta kiss ya or anythin' like that, I won't."

"Duke, why would you want to kiss me?!" I questioned, "I'm still a child, I couldn't make you happy. A strong and brave man like you deserves so much more. You deserve a woman that can make you happy. So why waste your time kissing me?!"

"Lis," Duke spoke gently as he stepped closer to me, carefully taking me by my hands.

When we had gotten home, I had never gone to get them bandaged. So they were still cut up and stained with my own blood. Yet he still held them, and he was very gentle as he did. Looking at my hands for a moment.

"Ya know, I heard ya callin' for me when I was trapped. I was tryin' ta get back ta ya, but the spell made it hard ta fight through at first. Then I heard ya cryin', an' I jus' couldn't take it. So I broke through."

I looked up at him, not realizing that I was crying again. I remembered how afraid I had been of losing him. I didn't want to go through a day without him. Things just wouldn't have been right without him around.

"Lis?" He then asked, "If they hadn't pulled ya back, what would you have done? Would ya have let it bring ya to me?"

"I don't know what I would have done," I told him, "I just didn't want to lose you."

I then tried to look away from him, hiding my tears as best as I could. Yet it was useless now. For he then lifted his hand up and rested it against my face. Gently having me face him as I wept quietly.

"Lis, please don't cry sweetheart," he said quietly now as he hugged me carefully.

When he held me then, I could feel how strong he was with his arms wrapped around me. Also, I could hear the powerful beating of his heart as it pounded against his chest. Did he really feel how I felt? I was too afraid to ask. Frightened of getting my heart broken.

When Lis had begun to cry, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to let her know that I cared for her. For my heart just couldn't hold its self back any longer. It ached unbearably when she wept. It was as though I were watching an angel cry. It was just too heart breaking.

So I held her close to me, trying to somehow tell her how I felt for her. Yet it seemed that we were both afraid of ending up alone. Afraid of our hearts getting shattered when they had just begun to love again.

"I can't keep it in anymore!" She suddenly sobbed into my chest, and just over my heart, "I love you, Duke!"

"Lis...,"

I closed my eyes tight as I clung to him now. Fearfully awaiting for him to say that my feelings didn't mean anything to him. Telling me that I really was just a child to him. Only a friend, and nothing more at all.

"Lis," he repeated softly as he held me tighter, "I...I love you too."

My heart leapt to my throat as I pulled away from him slightly to look up at him. As though wondering if I had heard his words in my mind.

"You...you love me?"

He nodded with a soft and caring smile spreading over his face as he gazed down at me, "Lis, whether I knew it or not, I've cared for ya since the very first time ya told me that ya trusted me. The one thing that no one could ever give me, because of what I was. Yet then you came along, knowin' full well what I used ta be, an' ya still showed me compassion. Ya took my broken an' forgotten heart, an' ya put it back together. That is somethin' that I thought no one could do; nor somethin' that I thought anyone would want ta do. Trust an' care are the two things I've longed for my whole life, an' you have given me both. So how could I not love you now?"

"But I'm not what a man like you deserves!" I argued, "You deserve a woman that can make you happy! Not a human child!"

Duke looked hurt at first when I said that; but then he smiled again. Gently lifting a hand again to gently stroke the scar below my right eye. Catching my tears that still escaped from my eyes.

Then he asked me quietly, "Don't I get a say in what I deserve?"

I looked at him completely stunned. While he looked at me with his usual, charming smile.

"Lis. Ta me, you are a beautiful angel that I can't stand ta hide my feelin's from any more. I...I think that I deserve someone that trusts me. Someone that understands how it feels ta be alone for so long."

"Don't you want someone of your own kind; or even a grown woman?"

His gaze didn't break away from mine as he spoke softly, "Perhaps I could find a woman of my own kind ta be with for a little while; but I could never find anyone that trusts me in all of Puck World; or anyone that would ever love me. They know what I used ta be, an' for that I'd never get a chance at real love from them; an' that's what I need. I need love Lisbeth; an' ta be trusted."

"I will always trust you, Duke."

Duke smiled, "I know ya always will, my dear angel; an' that's not the only reason I've grown ta care for ya so much. In the short time we've been together I've gotten ta know ya, an" I've fallen in love wit' ya."

I was still crying as he chuckled lightly while attempting to gently wipe my tears away again, "Please don't cry anymore Lisbeth."

After he said this, he carefully kissed me upon each cheek. Catching my tears and drying them with this compassionate touch.

Then, before either of us could stop it, his mouth slowly closed over mine again. While he pulled me closer to him as we shared this passionate kiss. Both of us helpless to hold back our hearts any longer.

When I finally pulled away from him slowly, I asked him with a smile, "Why did we kiss?"

He returned the smile, while brushing his fingers over my scar gently, as he told me softly, "'Cause we're in love, my angel."

Then we kissed once more. At last allowing ourselves to love each other as we had been yearning to for so long it seemed. No longer hiding how we felt; and finally free to love one another.

The End...For Now...


End file.
